Hangover
by Hitomi Shirou
Summary: Gift!fic for Hasegawa, who wrote me a lovely sequel/spinoff for one of my stories. It's basically my fail!attempt at UK x China fluff.


**Author Commentary;** Ah well, this is a gift!fic for Hasegawa, who wrote a lovely sequel/spinoff to my story 'Affair'. I felt so honored that I promised her a UK x China fic (or a Russia x China fic, but she asked for UK x China first). Hopefully this doesn't fail too badly.

BTW; in episode 56, when Greece asked if Japan would like a 'naked checkup', did anyone else giggle like an idiot?

**Dedication;** To Hasegawa. You rule honey! I'll love you forever and I hope you enjoy my fail!attempt at UK x China fluff!

**Characters;** England, China

**Rating; **K+

**Warnings;** Yaoi

**Disclaimer;** Ha! Only in my dreams.

Arthur groaned and rolled over. His stomach was flopping all over the place, his body ached, and his head felt like it was splitting open and oozing out his brains, making a sticky, mushy, gooey mess all over the pillows. Speaking of which, who's pillows were they?

Arthur cracked open an eye, shutting it when the bright light hit it, but then slowly opened it again. He was in a familiar room, not his own, but he'd been in it before (as a nation, he'd been in most of his 'friends' bedrooms), and he recognized it as China's bedroom.

"_He got new furniture, sheets, and a bedspread."_ Arthur thought dryly. Now was the question of why he was here in the first place.

Let's see; he was in China on a business trip, that he remembered. The previous week had been long and boring, consisting of their (his and China's) bosses and leaders going over various political/trade jargon (you've heard it once, you've heard it a million times), so he'd decided to go out to the bar last night on his last night in the country. He'd had a few drinks, then things got blurry. Had China taken him home that night? Or had he stumbled his way over on his own? And why was he in China's bedroom, not a guest room? A quick once over of his body revealed that he was still mostly clothed, so a drunken night of sex was out (not that it hadn't happened before, with various countries). Maybe China was doing something with the other rooms, or had moved into a different room? Arthur groaned as his brain drilled a hole through his skull right between his eyes; note to self, thinking deeply and hangovers went together as well as mustard and ice cream. Not at all.

The door slid open and Yao stepped into the room, "Well good morning England aru. Among the living yet aru?"

Arthur groaned, "No. Come back in about three millennia."

Yao laughed, "Thought so aru. Want some breakfast and something for your headache aru?"

Arthur grunted an affirmative and listened to Yao leave the room. A few minutes later, the door slid open and again and Yao walked over to the bed, holding a tray of breakfast with a glass of water and two pills. He set it down and poked Arthur in the side.

"Your breakfasts here, but I'm not feeding it to you, so sit up aru." Yao said.

Arthur groaned and rolled over onto his back, "Evil man." he said.

Yao chuckled and reached down, pulling up a plastic bucket, "Evil am I aru? Look, I brought you something to puke into so you don't have to get up and run to the bathroom aru."

Arthur rolled his eyes, but reached for the bucket as he sat up, a fresh wave of nausea rolling over him. As he predicted, whatever had been in his system was quickly expelled through his mouth. Yao murmured soothing Chinese to him and rubbed his back as he bent over the bucket and emptied his stomach. When he was done, Arthur leaned back and groaned.

"I'd say that I'm never going to drink again, but we both know that would be a lie." he croaked, his throat burning from the stomach acid mixed in with whatever else was in his vomit.

Yao laughed and took the bucket away, setting it to the side to be disposed of later. He handed the two pills and the glass of water to Arthur, "Here." he said, "It'll help aru."

Arthur took the pills and popped them into his mouth, grabbing the water at the same time and chucking back the entire glass. Yao said nothing, but passed the tray to Arthur as he passed the glass back to him. They sat in silence as Arthur managed to eat the meager breakfast (he didn't want to have to use the bucket again by over eating), Yao leaving only for a minute or two to get rid of the bucket.

When Arthur finished he passed the tray to Yao, "Thank you Yao. It was good."

"Your welcome aru." Yao said, setting down the tray, "Feel better aru?"

"Much." Arthur said, leaning back against the pillows, "So how did I end up in your room anyway?"

"You vomited on the sheets of my only other clean guest room aru." Yao said, "Rather than let you sleep in your own vomit, I gave you my room and spent the night on the couch aru."

Arthur laughed nervously, "Sorry about that old chap. I'll pay for new sheets."

"Be prepared to see a bill in your mailbox within a few days aru." Yao said, then smiled, "But don't worry about it now, you have a flight to catch aru."

Arthur groaned; that's right, he was leaving today. On an airplane. While hungover. God, just kill him now.

Yao chuckled, "Come on, get up aru. You're going to miss your flight aru."

"That eager to get rid of me, are you?" Arthur joked, rolling himself out of bed.

"Well, considering you've ruined my sheets with your stomach contents aru." Yao said.

"Touche." Arthur said, trying to straighten out his clothing, "You wouldn't happen to have anything of mine to wear would you?"

Yao pulled Arthur suitcase out from a corner of the room, "I had it brought over last night from your hotel aru."

"Thank you." Arthur said, unzipping it and pulling out some fresh clothing.

"I'll go call you a taxi aru." Yao said, leaving the room.

Arthur chuckled; no matter how many times he witnessed it, he always found Asian modesty quite charming. The way Kiku would cover his mouth when he laughed, the way Yong-soo would politely deflect personal questions without making it obvious, the way Yao wouldn't watch someone undress, even if they were the same gender; it was all rather charming to Westerners, and Arthur was no exception. He smiled to himself and quickly finished dressing.

When he got to the front door, dressed in fresh clothing, his teeth brushed and his hair quickly rinsed, Yao was waiting for him, watching a taxi pull into the driveway.

"Oh good aru." Yao said, "You're here. The taxi just arrived, so you don't have to wait aru."

"Thanks Yao, I had a nice stay in China." Arthur said, pulling his coat on, "Perhaps you can visit England some time soon?"

Yao laughed, "Perhaps. See you around Arthur aru."

Arthur smirked and quickly leaned over to plant a short kiss on Yao's lips, "Later." he said, jogging out the door quickly to avoid Yao's wrath.

"Get going aru!" Yao cried, very tempted to chuck a shoe at Arthur. He was a very good shot.

Arthur laughed and jumped into the taxi, already visualizing what Yao's visit to England might include.

**Author Commentary;** AAAHHHH! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!? Sorry Hasegawa-san, I tried.


End file.
